Words
by BlackMetallic
Summary: Tammy claims to despise Jonathan, yet she can't seem to stay away. Oneshot.


**Title**: _Words... (1/1)_

**Disclaimer**: _I am in no way connected with/to P&G, CBS, or Guiding Light. I receive no money for this work of fiction._

* * *

"You know that we want the same thing." His drawled out in that lazy, effortless way that despite herself, she always found oddly compelling.

She closed her eyes and turned away from his dark, piercing eyes to take in a deep, calming breath in an effort to turn her thoughts to less dangerous territory. She wanted to give in to him, to fall at his feet and beg for him to stop invading her dreams, her mind, her fantasies. When he spoke in that voice – the one that oozed sensuality and alluded of things to come – she was unable to think or speak. All she felt was the desperate want that had been present for the past few months while in his presence rise to the forefront of her mind.

She let her head lower a bit, knowing that her straight blonde hair fell down on both sides of her face, guarding her from the world – and from his gaze. "No, we don't. I don't," she whispered, wishing her voice possessed more conviction.

Half-expecting him to laugh or say something sarcastic, she was taken off guard when his hands curled around her shoulders, pulling her backwards until her back was flush against his chest. Her head flew up and her blue eyes opened wide in shock at the feel of his muscled chest pressed against her back. Two shirts barred their skin from touching but she might as well have been wearing nothing at all; she could feel the heat from his body penetrating hers and the realization disconcerted her. The fact that she wished there was nothing in between his skin and hers disconcerted her even more.

She was a rational creature, usually immune to such displays of wanton sexuality but somehow when he touched her – even if by accident – her mind was flooded with thoughts that were definitely carnal in nature. He had the ability with even a few words to turn her thoughts to the most sinful visions.

"I think you want this," he breathed, his lips pressed against her ear as his hands slowly slid to her each side of her waist, then once there, raising inch by inch until they skimmed the sides of her breasts. Her breath came out in a shocked rush. He brushed his lips ever so lightly against her earlobe and she could hear how quick his breathing had become. A soft laugh escaped his lips, "I know _I_ sure do."

"That's because...you're..." Her words halted when his mouth pressed against the soft column of her throat. A half-moan, half-protest escaped her lips but she still turned her head to the side allowing him better access to her skin. Caressing her skin with his lips in a slow, languorous manner designed to drive her slowly out of her mind, he let his hands slide over her stomach and up to the underside of her breasts. She let out a gasp at his bold fingers and turned away from his mouth. He was still close enough that she could feel the heat from his breath on the place where his mouth had been seconds before.

"What am I?" he spoke breathlessly, keeping his fingers in the same spot, lightly skimming the sensitive area of her stomach.

She had no idea what he was talking about for a brief moment but when realization dawned, her words came with ease. "You're bad. You're contemptible. You're crass and..."

His hands were moving again.

Up and up.

Words were the farthest thing from her mind. Her head fell back against his shoulder as she tried to maintain a firm grasp on sanity but she felt herself failing miserably. His fingertips were trailing lazily back and forth over the thin, gauzy flowered fabric of her shirt, right on the underside of her breasts. She closed her eyes and let the sensations overtake her.

Words...

They could wait. They were overrated anyway.

"You want this as much as I do. You can deny it all you want but..." he said in a rushed whisper near her ear, continuing his ministrations with his right hand while letting the left slide down the side of her body to her hip, where he pressed her body closer to his. She moaned almost in unison with him. "But your body – " he said breathlessly, running his left hand up her side, gathering the fabric of her shirt in his fist at her side, "your body is saying otherwise."

She kept her eyes shut and reveled in the feel of his hands inching up her torso, pushing the fabric of her shirt upwards. Her knees felt like they would give out any second as his rough fingertips slid under the gauzy fabric to trail across the skin of her stomach while his mouth lingered on that delicate spot of flesh right below her ear.

She was on fire. She knew she should stop him before things got out of control. She knew it was wrong but...she _wanted _more. She wanted his hands all over her body. And she wanted his mouth on hers...

It took him by surprise the second her fingers grasped his forearms, sliding down to his hands which were under her shirt touching her skin. "Then touch me," she commanded in a breathy tone, no longer caring about what was wrong or right. She only knew she'd go mad if he didn't put his hands on her.

Turning abruptly to face him, she placed her hands on either side of his face, pleading to him with her blue eyes and in the process, pressing every inch of her body up against his. "Touch me."

* * *

_Feedback and thoughts are welcome. :)_


End file.
